The Makings of Magic
by HMJ
Summary: Once upon a time, Haley was ordinary. Or at least she thought she was. Join her as she falls into the world of BBC's Merlin and realizes that there is much more to her life than meets the eye. This story contains magic, time travel, and, of course, love. "The two shall meet and become ones end, Of the soon to be Mordred, enemy of man" Please Review & Enjoy! :) Merlin/OC
1. The Beginnings of Magic

Chapter 1

I watched as the last few words of the hour flashed across my screen. _Merlin_, I read, crossing my fingers in hope of just two more words to add onto the season three ending.

_Will return._

I jumped off of my family's tiny tan leather couch and squealed in delight, Merlin would be back for another season! Oh, how I loved this show! The drama, the romance, the cast, the _magic. _Everything about the BBC series just screamed _absolutely fantastic! _

Yet, I froze as a new thought entered my mind.

How long would it take? Until the new season began?

Ever since I learned of the show, I had been following it with a close eye. Watching episode after episode, behind the scenes extras with Bradley and Colin, even the little sneak peaks most people don't bother with in between the dreary weeks wait till the next new adventure! Though, I had done this in what seemed like a short time, most of the seasons were well spaced, but I don't think I would be able to wait another _year _just for a new plot to begin!

Though, I didn't even know when that will be at this point. I guess that's what the internet is for!

I quickly leave the room, running upstairs in suit of my mac. When you are in doubt, google is the way to go.

I take a glance in my mirror which was straight across from my door, so it was spotted every time I walked in. I cringe at the state of my hair. It was a mess, as it was a weekend, stuck in a bun with strands of my natural blonde hair jutting out of it everywhere. My makeup was smudged, circling my hazel green eyes with a black aura.

I shake away my thoughts and pick up my hot pink laptop case from my day bed(Though I would prefer a dark green or purple). I unzip the foam material in the pursuit of the information I was looking for.

_Merlin season 4 air date in the United States_

I groan when I see the endless response I was really hoping to avoid. _Merlin is expected to air with 10 new episodes in the year 2012. _

How was I supposed to wait all that time? I didn't want to miss out on all of the action, the fantasy! What else was I supposed to do with my extra time after musical rehearsals, and singing in town concerts? I wish there was a way I could see the adventures Merlin and Arthur whenever I want!

I collapse on my bed in anguish when I feel a strange tingling. I frantically look around for the cause of the sensation when my eyes land on the sight of my hand. It was emitting light- like _real _light, but it was green and spreading. Before I know it my whole body glowed the strange color and I uttered words I could barely understand.

It almost reminded me of-

My world went black.

* * *

I felt nauseous as I was regaining consciousness. I let out a tiny moan as I attempt to sit up.

"Haley?"

I hear a strangers voice speak.

My eyes pop open and I'm met with a strange sight. I was in a place unknown to me, a room made of grey stone adorned with multiple wall ornaments all made up of the same color of gold. The bed I was currently occupying was a four poster queen sized beauty, with blue curtains. Now that I looked blue, gold and the grey of the walls were all I could see. I look to my right to find the person who called my name. A man with golden hair much like mine, who looked to be in his fifties, with kind blue eyes and a relieved expression on his face.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I demand of the man who sat next to the bed.

The mans eyes widened in shock, then looked to be in pain.

"Do you not know me, daughter?" He stands and puts the palm of his hand on my forehead, "Did the monster hit you so hard that you have lost your memory?"

"What monster? I have no idea what you're talking about! Where am I?" I start to freak out just a bit.

"I fear that the creature has taken away your memory. You're in Astaria, my dear. The neighboring kingdom to Camelot, in which your uncle Uther rules as I rule Astaria myself."

Uther? My eyes widen in astonishment. As I remember, my hands started glowing back at home. Right as I thought of Camelot! Could it be that I have brought myself... here? Back in time? To Camelot? I'm Arthur's cousin? Uther's niece?

"I am your daughter?" I ask once, testing the waters of my accusation.

"Yes, love, you are. You are Princess Haley Elaine Pendragon of Astaria, and I am King Alexander of Astaria, your father."

I clear my throat. "What has become of my mother?"

My 'father' looked pained and frozen to the spot.

"She has died. A long time ago. You see, my brother Uther had wanted a child with his wife Ygraine. This he asked of his court sorceress of the time, Nimueh. She was an evil woman. She had known that in order for Uther's child to be born, lives would have to be taken. Yet, she granted this wish of an heir onto my sibling. However, Arthur, who is your cousin, was apparently worth two lives rather than one to the old religion."

I nod in acceptance. That seemed like a plausible excuse as to why I am suddenly in the world of the Merlin television show.

King Alexander sighed. "Well, I shall leave you be. Maybe if you rest for a while some of your memory shall come back to you, daughter."

He leaves the room quickly. Obviously having some kingly business to attend to.

As he leaves, I stand. I was awestruck by my surroundings. How did I get here? Was it really from... _magic? _Was it I who did it? Or is this just some very realistic dream...?

"Princess Haley! I am so glad to see you better!"

That voice sounds familiar...

"Huh?" I turn around to face Guinevere, Gwen for short, one of my absolute favorite characters from the show.

"Oh!" She blushes, "I forgot, you don't know me anymore, milady. I'm your servant, Guinevere- but you usually call me Gwen. I was transferred here after my old provider turned out to be a sorceress, and not a good one at that!"

I bask over this new information. That explains why she was here! This must be after the episode I watched, after Uther and Arthur found out Morgana was evil! That, and Arthur probably went all protective on Gwen and sent her here in case Morgana was to come back.

"Gwen? I think I'm going to like your company very much." I smile and can't help but give her a hug. Gwen looks a bit taken aback, but hugs me in return.

"Um, milady, would you like to get out of your night clothes and into a dress? You are to visit Camelot today, for a banquet with King Uther, and Arthur. Celebrating Arthur's becoming King in a few short weeks." I notice a happy gleam in her eyes as she says this.

"Excited to see Arthur, huh?"

She blushes. "Milady, I thought you lost your memory?"

My eyes widen as I realize my mistake.

"Oh, yes. I did. That just flew out of my mouth, actually. Old memories speaking, I suppose. Nothing to match it up with though!" I start to relax when I see Guinevere nod in acceptance, "So, you fancy my cousin?" I found it strange to call Arthur my cousin.

"Well, there is no denying it now that I've practically admitted the fact." Gwen makes a face at the floor.

"Well then. We should get going!" I smile, triumphantly. Even if this was a dream, I was going to make the most of it, and see Camelot!


	2. An Alliance to Be

Chapter 2

The real Camelot was a sight to see. Filled with beautiful little buildings and tents, though the sight of the castle was the grandest. The small streets of the lower town were filled with the smells of fresh fruit, fires, and the bitter draft from the inside of taverns. That, and a few unwanted smells of 'gifts' from the Astaria court horses. My nose scrunches up in distaste.

Though, I must admit, I was very excited to meet the rest of the characters from the show-especially Merlin, himself. I mean really, is it everyday you have the opportunity to meet _the _greatest wizard of all time? The one whose legends become timeless in the future? Not to mention how adorable he is.

I almost jump in excitement when the cart stops in front of the castle doors. Dear God, if I wake up now I think I may curse myself out. If it is a dream, of course. It just looks so bloody real! I smile despite of myself.

"Is everything alright, Princess?" Gwen asks, looking just about as excited as I was, though more so since she was to see Arthur.

"Yes, everything's fine Gwen, just a bit anxious to meet the rest of my family for the first time... I mean, to me, that is. Please, call me Haley, I really don't take well to titles." I say, trying to pass my excitement for anxiety.

"_Merlin! _I asked you to come _ages ago! _When are you and your ungrateful little _ego _going to make it here _on time_?"

"Well, sire... I do believe that is for me and my ego to know, and for a _prat _never to find out."

I let out a small squeak as I see Arthur and Merlin approaching my horse, who I took the liberty to name Juniper since I apparently didn't name her before I 'lost my memory'.

"Haley? Is that you I see?" Arthur asks me playfully, at the foot of the cart.

"It is I and Gwen, actually. Though I do suppose you'd like to see her more than me, Arthur." I smile a bit smugly from the cart, leaning my face against my fisted hand.

Arthur gives me a curious look. "I thought you lost your memory?"

"I have," I smirk, "I just have bits of information left in me. Your un-proclaimed love to be one of them."

Arthur sighs. "Even when you don't have your wits about you, you _well,_ have your wits about you."

"Does that even make sense?" Merlin asks in a fake curiosity.

I fight back a laugh.

"Oh, _Shut up, _Merlin!" Arthur elbows Merlin in the side, and Merlin cringes in discomfort.

"Who is this?" I smile, playing the part, "I enjoy his sense of humor, it's entertaining to see _you_ squirm Arthur."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. This is Merlin. He's unbearably annoying- for a manservant, that is."

I was nearly on cloud nine when Merlin's eyes met mine, I was so excited to finally meet him!

_This day couldn't get any better! _

Merlin's eyes widened in confusion. "Did you... say something?" He presses the question carefully.

I shake my head no, confused at the question.

"I don't believe so, no. Yet, it's nice meeting you Merlin." I smile at him, a bit too widely.

_I hope I don't look like too much of a fan girl. Ew, what if it was one of those expressions that people like Justin Bieber fans use? That would scare him off._

The crease between Merlin's eyebrows furrowed deeper, as if I did something strange.

"Yes, it's... um... nice to meet you, Princess."

"Oh, um, you can just call me Haley. I don't need the whole 'title' thing." I make a face of disgust, and it seemed to get the point across. Merlin chuckled a bit.

"Alright, Haley it is then."

* * *

Later that night...

"Gaius?" Merlin called out into the old court Physician's quarters. "Gaius, I need to talk to you!"

Gaius walks into the room, coming from Merlin's stairs. "Is everything alright, Merlin?" He asks, retrieving a few ingredients from the shelves in order to create what seemed to be a solvent for flesh wounds.

"I believe that Arthur's cousin is a sorceress." He says, fumbling around with his hands.

"And what brings you to that conclusion? It is a large accusation."

Merlin takes a deep breath. "Well, I think she spoke to me in my mind. Like Mordred did, and the Great Dragon Kilgharrah." He pauses wrinkling his eyebrows again in confusion. "She said some strange things... Tell me, Gaius. Who is..." He thinks for a second.

"Justin _Bieber?_"

Gaius thinks for a while.

"You know, I'm actually not sure. Though, it could have an importance as to if the young Princess is in fact a sorceress and why she is here if she is one. I'm afraid you'll have to find out the difficult way, Merlin."

"Then I must." Merlin states. "I must seek an audience with Kilgharrah."

"What if you get caught, Merlin? You do realize the importance of keeping your secret a _secret_ is a matter of life and death, do you? We can't risk anyone finding out that you are the last Dragonlord."

Merlin sighs. "Gaius, I've done this before- I promise to you I will not get caught. Alright?" He says, impatience interlacing his sentences.

Gaius submits, looking sternly at his son-like figure. "Be careful."

The night air was chilling as Merlin went to the field in which he had faced Kilgharrah multiple times before. He stood with his back tall, his short messy hair blowing in the harsh wind of this fall's eve. He collected his thoughts and energy, and began to summon the Great Dragon.

"_Gekommen zu mir, Kilgharrah_!"

Within the next minute, Kilgharrah himself flew down from the sky, landing in front of the young Dragonlord.

"I was wondering when you would finally call me again, young warlock. I was beginning to think I'd actually gotten rid of you." He said, sarcastically.

"I need your help." Merlin states, as he has said many times before.

"When do you not? What is is _this _time?"

Merlin sighs. "I want to know..." He pauses, "Who is _Justin_ _Bieber?_"

The dragon started guffawing at the end of the sentence, burrowing the whole field with the sound of his deep, harsh laughter.

"So you have met her then, I suppose?"

"Wait, wait, wait, Justin Bieber is a girl? I swear, by the name it sounded like a man. How peculiar..." Merlin trails off.

"No, no, not the future singing boy- the Princess! You've met your destined?"

"Well, yes, I've met her- but what do you mean, destined? Is she meant to protect Arthur as well?" Merlin presses on for more information.

"In a way, young warlock, yes. Though I was talking about yours and her destiny. They intertwine. You are yet to know how... effectively, at this point, though."

"Can't you ever give me a straight answer?" Merlin asks, exasperated. "Alright... at least tell me one thing. Is she to be trusted?"

"With your life, Emrys. Many times over. She will prove herself to be a worthy woman of your alliance... and more. I shan't say more. The future is not to be dealt with." The dragon flies off into the sky while Merlin begins to walk home, muttering curses under his breath about it being nice to have a straightforward answer from Kilgharrah every once in a while.


	3. Future Talk

Chapter 3

* * *

*Before I begin this chapter I'd like to state the following questions to my reviewers:

-Why is it that you actually are beginning to enjoy my story? Details are appreciated! :)

-Who burst out laughing after reading the Justin Bieber comments?

-Are _you _a fan of Justin Bieber?

-Do you want to see more of Kilgharrah, and all his little annoying riddles, or some action with Morgana threats?

-Last but not least, Hi! Thanks for reading my story, it's the first time I believe I'm going to update everyday... I believe it will give me something to focus on, and I think I could make my own mini story that relates to all of you. What would you do if you were suddenly in the land of Merlin?

**You don't have to answer all of these questions, they were just spewing from my head- seemed like a fun trivia like thing.**

**

* * *

**

My night in Camelot was interesting, I begrudgingly sat next to Uther at dinner- who I didn't particularly enjoy the company of since I know how twisted his mind could be. Though, I have to admit, you can't always be upset with Uther. He was a shell of a man, the loss of his wife through magic preventing him to see the greatness that was brought before his eyes. The reason of which Merlin truly couldn't be himself at any given time. Why Morgana was originally afraid of Uther's judgement, and the reason she was lured to the dark side by her sister, Morgause. It was just a bit... pathetic, in a way. A very _melancholy _way.

Though, maybe I should start you at the very beginning of this event- you do need to keep updated, don't you?

"Haley, my dear! It is so nice to finally see you again! Of course, this must seem like the first time to you- with memory loss in mind and such."

_I wish it was the first time I've ever seen you, actually. On screen or not. _

"Uncle Uther, correct?" I ask, trying very hard to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

I see Merlin giving me a sideways glance while pouring a cup of mead for Arthur.

"Why, yes, I am. Here- take a seat next to Arthur." He motioned to a chair, carefully avoiding Morgana's old seat- as if the memory pained him.

"Thank you." I say, sitting down in the smooth, quilted chair.

Merlin attempts to fill my cup, but I stop him by putting my hand on his wrist.

"No need, I'm not much of a drinker." I say, "Thank you, though, Merlin."

Merlin looks surprised by this, but he just nodded curtly and backed away. Uther and Arthur's faces held the same sheer curiosity, though.

"Huh. Memory lose must have done quite a bit to you, cousin. You used to be the life of the party- always into the little things like drinks, dancing and such.." Arthur says, eyebrows furrowed.

This statement worried me. Why is it that the old me of this...past... is so different from the likes of who I am now? Could I have possibly taken someone's life over? I have yet to see a mirror, maybe I really am not the same person- but one with the same name? A worried look takes over my expression. Though, I attempt to mask it.

"Is that such a bad thing? That I am refraining myself from something that corrupts the mind to believe in ridiculous things? It is almost as if I am giving into an evil, corrupted sorcerer when I accept a cup of mead that I do not really need. Surely you could understand that, Arthur. Right, Uncle Uther?" I pulled the sorcerer card on Uther because I knew that if I did, I would hear nothing more of the matter.

"You know what? You are absolutely correct, Haley. How can one be a just ruler if one is not in a just state of mind?" Uther smiles at me, and pushes his cup away.

_Since when do __**you **__have it in mind to be a just ruler, Uther? You really are a sad excuse of a ruler, when one's sorrows controls the way that you take care of things. Arthur is going to be a much better __ruler than you! With Merlin's help, of course._

Merlin almost drops the container he was holding the mead in.

"I suppose so. Though, a cup of mead _is _a cup of mead... I would hate it to go to waste!" Arthur takes Uther's cup and attempts to pour the mead into his cup, but was stopped at Uther's glare.

He sighs and gives the cup to Merlin. "Get rid of it." He says, looking defeated.

* * *

The first thing I did when I walked out of the Great Hall was go back to the chambers I was given, to look in a mirror. To make sure I was still... me.

I took in a sigh of relief when I saw I was. Though I was also very happy with how I looked at the moment. Rather than the messy bun my hair was in earlier that day- well I mean, in the future... I think- my golden locks were brushed down to just below my shoulders and there was a french braid on each side of my head. The dress I was wearing was gorgeous- made fit for a princess, I suppose. I smile in childish delight. It was a dark red color and it was long, reaching the floor with it's silk covered fabric. A few golden threaded leave designs were spread throughout it, and I honestly thought it was very comfortable to wear.

Basking in the fact that I was, in fact, still me- I sat down on my bed, collecting my thoughts and information.

As I was finally beginning to accept what was happening to be real, there was a knock at my chambers doors. When I opened it, I saw Merlin.

I smile when I see him. "Hello, Merlin! May I help you?"

_Do I finally get to be involved in an adventure?_

"Why do you keep doing that?" He exclaims, closing the door behind him.

"Doing what?" My happy-go-lucky expression quickly became confusion.

"The- the mind tricks! The riddles! The tidbits! Why are you speaking in my mind? Why can't you just say what you have been meaning to say to my face? Are all magically inclined creatures supposed to confuse the hell out of you on a daily basis?" He looks frustrated, flinging his hands around while speaking.

"I spoke? In _your_ mind? You are not joking with me?" I ask, thoroughly perplexed.

"Of course you did! You should know- you are the one who did it in the first place!" He says, wide eyed. "Wait... you did know, didn't you?"

I shake my head no, "If I tell you something Merlin, will you promise me you will not tell a soul- not even Gaius? Please?" I beg of him, thoroughly desperate to get someone in the know about this-so that way I can find out what really happened. I mean, I love the show- I really do- but I was used to life back home. This may be fun for now, but will I really be able to take it for the rest of my life?

"Now _that _depends on what it is. I have my fair share of secrets." Merlin says, seriously.

I sigh impatiently. "Yes, yes, I _know _Merlin- you're Emrys. Yet, that is besides the _point_!"

Merlin looks shocked at the fact that I had already known his secret, but he seems to get over it a bit since the dragon had told him about Haley and how she was to be trusted.

"You know, I may be a bit shocked right now- but I must admit... I can now see the family resemblance between you and Arthur. Did you just hear the impatience in your voice?"

I laugh. Now that is the optimistic character I know from the show.

"So do you promise me? Or will you never find out because you're being stubborn?" I ask, getting serious again.

Merlin ponders over this thought for a while, but then submits, and sighs. "Alright. I will not tell a soul, you have my word on it."

"Here, take a seat-" I gesture to the small table in the chambers, which conveniently had two wooden chairs against it.

I sit with Merlin and prepare myself mentally for what I thought was to come.

"Okay, let me start... I'm not _from _here, from Camelot I mean. I'm from the future."

"The future?" Merlin raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms on the table, getting ready for a long conversation.

"Yes, the future. I believe it to be somewhere around 500 or so years, actually. This is the fifteen hundreds, correct?"

Merlin nods in confirmation.

"Well, as I was saying. I'm not from here. I'm actually from a different continent. A very large land far off into the ocean- Not to be considered an island though, since it is so big. On this continent I lived in a province named New Jersey, and in an even smaller area inside of that province. This is because this province is home to thousands of people. In this future, no one knows the existence of magic, yet alone that it is possible. They just believe that magic is a figure of story books and children's tales."

I pause, taking the time to glance at Merlin- who seemed to be very interested in what I was saying. Leaning forward, face propped on his elbows.

"You see I was watching a television show this morning. You know how people act in theaters? Well, it is like that except you can see it in your living room without actually having the actors there. It's not magic that was used to do this, but instead, it was science. There is a very fine line between magic and science in my time. As I was saying, I was watching this show- but it was about Camelot. More so, about you. Some about Arthur, but the show was named for you and it shows us how many things you have really done for the Prince. You see, I enjoyed your show very much- and recently the show was to be discontinued until a later date and I wasn't really enjoying that fact when I found out. The next thing I know, I'm wishing to be able to see the adventures you and Arthur have together whenever I want, and my hand starts to glow a dark, luminescent green. Then my whole body kind of started to glow. Then I said words- things I didn't really know the meaning of, or language. I black out, fainting, and end up here. As Arthur's cousin, Uther's niece, a Princess. It's quite ridiculous, and it sounds crazy, I know- but it is all very confusing to me."

Merlin takes a minute to soak in all of the information.

"So you were brought here by your own magic, that is the only explanation. Though, I'm afraid it was not without reason." He says, looking straight at me.

I laugh bitterly. "I see no reason in myself suddenly being here. I was born years into the future! Why would I be _needed? _I mean, believe me, I really wish I were- I just... I don't..." Tears start to form in my eyes, "I know I don't belong here. I don't want to get attached."

"Hey, hey... don't cry... there's no need. I'll help you figure this out, okay?" Merlin pulls me into a hug.

I nod into his shoulder, grateful to have at least one friend here in Camelot so far.

"Look," He pulls away so that he is only holding my shoulders, "I had an audience earlier tonight with Kilgharrah, the-"

"Great Dragon." I finish his sentence for him, to save the explanation.

He smiles a bit. "As I was saying- I met with him, and he spoke of you. Do you really think you do not belong here if he has already learnt of you? I bet it was meant to happen from the start! Do not fret. He is the reason I believe in you right now. He said you were trustworthy. Something about destiny, and his usual riddles," He scoffs, and I giggle a bit, "But there **is** a reason you're here- and I am determined to find out."


	4. The Overwhelming Truth

Chapter 4

* * *

**Note:**

Hey readers! I'm putting up one more chapter after this one today because I couldn't update yesterday, so check in a little later for more! :) Thanks for the great reviews!

* * *

"Merlin, how long has it been since Morgana took the throne?" I ask, while walking with him to meet Kilgharrah one more time that night. For answers.

"About three months since we defeated her, actually." He responds, his hand on my back, as if to comfort me.

We were walking fast now, since it was past curfew, rounding the castle walls heading to the forest.

"What has happened since then, Merlin?"

He ponders on that thought for a bit. "Well, Gwen was immediately sent to your father's castle- Arthur went a bit nuts and wanted to ensure her safety until he takes the throne in a few weeks. He started to 'train' to become ruler. Slowly taking Uther's paperwork away from him, and such... It was quite hilarious to see the look on his face when he achieved 'rights' to the whole pile." He chuckles at the thought of the memory.

"And what of you?" I ask, eager to know more about him.

He smiles. "Well the same old, same old, really- saving the Prat's ass from danger and learning as many spells as possible... It's been quite quiet up until now." He looks at me with an accusatory look in his eyes.

"Hey! I couldn't _help_ it!" I defend myself, with a pout. "What was I like? Or, well, rumored to be like? I am completely unaware of what people know of me in this world and it really bothers me- it's confusing."

"You were actually known to be quite peculiar- in a good way of course. No one could really get into your mind and know what you were thinking. You are known to be a fearless warrior who would sacrifice anything for her kingdom- very, _very _beautiful, as well. I had once heard that you turned down every suitor that came to you, though. Claiming 'they weren't your soul mate' though sometimes you'd just say they 'weren't destined to be'. Some people have accused you of being a shallow, vapid princess who just gets everything she wants, while others really say your a kind-hearted soul who doesn't need a king to rule. The independent type."

I blush at the 'beautiful' statement.

"I wouldn't say that I'm very independent... But I am a strong believer of destiny, fate, and all that. I also really like fencing, kick-boxing, and archery, so I guess that could affect the whole 'warrior' thing. Though, Archery has to be my absolute favorite... I wouldn't say I'm beautiful, either... I got made fun of quite a bit growing up."

We were now nearing the field.

"They must be idiots... I mean- uhm..." Merlin pauses, blushing, "Princess' are considered to be beautiful. That's how it goes."

I smile at him. "It's alright." I pause, "Thanks, Merlin..."

Kilgharrah was already there when we came in eyesight of the field.

The old dragon seems to smirk as we come nearer.

"I was expecting you to come back. This is just as the prophecy says." He says, his voice full of power.

My eyes widen. "Woah, it is so strange to see him in person..." I murmur.

Merlin chuckles quietly, "He is a lousy excuse for a dragon, isn't he?" He whispers, so that only I could hear.

"I came back because we want to know why she's here. Please. We need to get her back home somehow, she's from 500 years into the future-" Merlin starts to explain but is interrupted.

"She is not to go back, Merlin. She was never meant to. I'm afraid she is here to stay." Kilgharrah claims, his accusation sounding dreadfully permanent.

"What? What about my family? What's going to happen to them when they realize I'm missing?" I ask, my heart beating fast with anxiety.

"They are not going to find out." Kilgharrah chuckles, "At least not for another 500 years or so, and when they do they are just going to think you ran away- holding onto the hope that you might someday come back to them or call, they will just figure you never did. You're destiny is here. With Emrys."

"What do you mean by that, Kilgharrah? Please, I beg of you- for a straight to the point answer. At least state the prophecy?" Merlin sighs, impatience getting to him.

"You may be a bit overwhelmed if I did, I wouldn't want the Princess to get a bit jumpy, either." The Great Dragon says, carefully.

"If you are not going to tell me willingly- I command you. As a dragonlord." Merlin slipped into his dragonlord accent and it made me jump a bit, not expecting it.

The great dragon roared. "When are you going to learn? The future is not to be tampered with! How _dare _you use your powers in vain against me! Fine, I shall tell you! However, all that comes of this is of your doings, Merlin!" The dragon calms himself and closes his eyes as Merlin looks at Kilgharrah with an intense determination in his eyes. The dragon begins to speak, his eyes glowing a cold silver-

"_As future and past mends, _

_Emrys the Great Warlock stands, _

_The Princess of a distant time, _

_Will now become one of the divine, _

_The two shall meet and become ones end,_

_Of the soon to be Mordred, enemy of man, _

_Thy joining destined, thy hearts shall blend, _

_Therefore creating the magical force of all lands. _

_Meant to accompany the greatest of all men, _

_King Arthur Pendragon will need these two then, _

_If Emrys shalt not meet nor mend, _

_Then the Pendragon line and Camelot shall end."_

I stared, speechless, at Kilgharrah- looking at him to Merlin, then back. I was... destined to be with Merlin? To kill Mordred with him? To protect Arthur as well, and stay by Merlins side? To be a sorceress? A powerful one?

My mouth dropped open in shock.

Merlin was just as surprised as Haley was. He wasn't expecting that the prophecy had anything to do with him. Just _Arthur, _or something... Like usual. However, this had to do with _his _personal destiny for a change- his demise or success. Even though it still had to do with Camelot, of course. The words started to sink into him-

"I'm meant to be with a _Princess_? I highly doubt that would go over well! I'm a manservant! Nothing of nobility!" He looks a bit overwhelmed.

"Arthur will change that problem. It will be allowed in this kingdom. King Alexander, Haley's father, shall agree with this and change it as well in his kingdom of Astaria- he is quite fond of Arthur, actually." Kilgharrah says, with a bit of a shrug.

The world started to close in on me. My breathing began to get shallow. This can't be happening- I mean I thought I would love it if something like this would happen- but now that I'm actually here... Everything is just getting overwhelming!

How can I be destined for all of these things if I had just been sitting at home yesterday, eating waffles for breakfast? Writing on the computer and singing show tunes?

"I... I'm going back to the castle." I say, my voice cracking.

I quickly begin to run back through the Darkling forest.


	5. The Confrontation

I woke to the bright rays of the sun shining in my eyes.

Forgetting where I was, I turn my body over and reach for the alarm clock. Yet, instead of a clock I was met with flesh.

My eyes pop open and I realize my hand was on Gwen's wrist.

The memories of yesterday flooded my head.

"Gwen? What are you doing in here?" I say, mind blanking out a bit since it was morning.

I remove my hand from her and sit up.

"I was coming in to wake you, actually. You really are a lot like Arthur, aren't you? You just seemed to sense I was here." Gwen says, amusement in her eyes.

"Well, I just felt like it was time to wake up..."

I had actually thought I heard an alarm ringing, but I wasn't about to admit that to Gwen.

Gwen shrugs, "That's still much like Arthur, though. He once attacked Merlin- throwing an ornament from his bedside when he walked in one morning unannounced."

At the thought of Merlin my cheeks warmed.

"That's rude." I state, bluntly.

"That is Arthur, for you." Gwen chuckles at the thought.

Gwen looks me over with sheer curiosity.

"Why is it you have your robe on over your night gown?" My eyes widen slightly, but I lied quickly and effectively.

"I got cold." Gwen nods, understanding why I would.

"Well, I'll leave you be and go fetch your breakfast- if you need me, call me." Gwen leaves the room.

I had to talk to Merlin. How would I know where to find him, though? It's not like I actually know my way around the castle, yet.

My thoughts run across possibilities. Wait a second, Merlin said I spoke in his mind... If I think hard enough, and focus on him, I should be able to do it again! I smile to myself in accomplishment.

_Merlin?_ I try, focusing on him as if my life depended on it.

**_Haley? Is everything alright?_**

Yes! It's working. I refrain myself from doing a small victory dance.

_Could you maybe come by my room? I think we should speak._

I waited a minute for him to respond.

_Merlin?_

I heard a knock at the door, and I quickly open it.

"Wow, you're fast." I state, when I see Merlin's blue eyes staring into my own.

Merlin smiles and points to a door down the hall. "That's because Gaius' chambers are right there."

"Oh." I blush. "Well, um, come in."

I wait for him to enter, then close the door behind him.

Merlin sighs and sits in one of the wooden chairs at my table.

"So, I presume that this is about last night." I nod. "Is it that obvious?" I smirk.

"Maybe just a bit."

The smirk falls off of my face as I sit down, suddenly getting serious.

"Merlin, what are we going to do? I mean, I'm apparently supposed to defeat Mordred with you, but I don't even know how to use magic- let alone anything about it." I pause, "What if Kilgharrah is wrong? What if I'm not the Princess in the prophecy? What if it's one from a few kingdoms away or something?"

Merlin shakes his head no. "There is none but Princess Elena, who turned out to be a changeling, and she is just so..." He makes a face, "...incompatible with me- trust me, I know it's not her." He pauses in thought, "As for the magic, I would be more than glad to teach you all I know. Which- isn't really a lot... considering. Though, Gaius will help a lot."

He looks at me straight in the eyes. "Look, I know it may be overwhelming... but view this as a sort of... opportunity. If we are truly... destined... for each other, then maybe we should embrace that. Perhaps it's best if we do."

"Perhaps." I whisper, knowing not what to say to that.

"But for now," Merlin smiles wide, "Let's get you started on the fundamentals of magic- 101.".

I smile as he takes my hand, quickly leading me out to Gaius' chambers.

We walk in on the physician reading, as he usually does when he has down time and no patients to treat.

Merlin lets go of my hand and my heart clenched at the loss, but my mind was fighting it with logistics. Gaius looks up from his reading and smiles at the sight of us at the door, he stands and nears us- a friendly expression on his face.

"I suppose you are Princess Haley of Astaria," Gaius bows his head in respect, "Am I correct?"

I smile nervously, "Yes, but you can just call me Haley- and there is no need to bow... please."

The please dripped in a bit of desperation, and Merlin smirked just a bit besides her.

"Gaius, do you happen to have any Ginger roots? Gwen seems to be coming down with a cold." Merlin asks Gaius, and I send him a confused look.

_**I promised you I would not tell Gaius.** _He says, matter-of-factly in my mind.

_ Ohhhh... Thank you, Merlin._ I smile at him.

"Why, yes, I actually do... Let's see..." He turns.

Merlin raises his hand towards his room's door as Gaius' back was turned. His spell book started to float out of the room while his eyes glowed gold.

Gaius went to turn back around, and Merlins hand dropped, softly placing the spell book across the room.

He put his hand behind his back and was inching the book closer with a motion of his fingers- closing his eyes and pretending to yawn. When the book was close enough to him, it jumped into the hand behind Merlin's back before Gaius could see.

"Here you are." Gaius says, handing the roots to the young warlock.

I fought back a laugh. "Thanks Gaius, I'll see you at dinner..."

Merlin hides the book as we leave.

As soon as the door closes, I let out a highly needed laugh.

Merlin joins in, adding his to the mix- not able to hold it back. It was just too funny.

"So where are we going to do this?" I ask, smiling brightly at Merlin.

A smile slowly formed on Merlin's face. "At the lake- the gates of Avalon... It's the most private place I know."

When Merlin and I reached the lake- judging on the sun it looked to be about midday. "Wow... It really is more beautiful in person."

I sigh in content as I feel a slight breeze brush up against my skin.

Merlin smiles and there is a small twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, I come here whenever I need to think... This place holds a lot of memories."

I nod in understanding, I knew about Freya, so I wasn't about to bring that up. That was a bit too personal.

"So... how about we begin, then?" Merlin asks, "Now, mind that I have never done this before- so I don't know how it will turn out."

I nod, a small smile working up to my face.

"First of all, you have to believe in what you're doing to make it happen. Otherwise, the magic just won't respond to you in the way that you want it to."

"Oh, I can believe anything at this point." I say, causing Merlin to chuckle.

"I'm sure you could."

* * *

After a few hours of learning, the sun began to burrow below the horizon once more.

Merlin looks off into the distance then glances back.

"We should get you back." He says, eyes not leaving the lake, "Arthur's banquet is about to begin and you're expected to be there."

My joyful face drops.

"Do you think I could get away with skipping?" I ask, hopefully.

Merlin looks at me and chuckles.

"I think not. Arthur wouldn't appreciate it if his beloved cousin and manservant isn't there. He'd probably believe that we have gotten kidnapped." I roll my eyes.

"He thinks his banquet is that important? Egotistic, much?"

Merlin smirks.

"That's the prat, for you!" He jokes, but then gets serious, "As much as I enjoyed spending time with you today, I think we should support Arthur's becoming king. It's important to him- and Camelot."

I smile sheepishly. "I know, I was just wishful thinking."

Merlin smiles back at me, then stands- holding his arm out.

"Shall we?" He asks.

I link my arm into his.

"We shall."

We then make our way back to Camelot. When we got there, however, things were not as they should be.

Arthur and his knights were outside of the castle walls, half of them expressing foreboding expressions of horror. Everything was disarray- some knights were injured, a few servants dead, all surrounding the young soon-to-be king.

There was not any destruction of the areas surrounding the knights, though, so there was only one possible cause of this happening.

Magic.

I gasp as everything sinks in.

"Arthur, what happened?" I ask, urgently.

The prince had a saddened, bland look on his face as he replied.

"Morgana." That's all he had to say for us to figure out what was happening. Merlin and I exchanged a look.

_ What do you think she wanted?_

Merlin's face darkens.

**_What she always wants. _**

**_The throne of Camelot.  
_**

* * *

LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU LOVE OR LIKE THIS STORY! Let me know you exist, please! :)

~HMJ


	6. Recent Discoveries

Chapter 7

Enjoy and review! :) Sorry for the wait, I've been sick.

~HMJ

* * *

"Why wasn't I expecting this?" Merlin says, angrily, as we walk the corridors of the castle. "Of course she would attack now! When Arthur is most vulnerable to decision making- mere _weeks _before he

takes the throne! If he sees Morgana as a threat this early on he will see magic as a threat- therefore making him keep the laws and not bring magic back to the land! Not having magic will make him

stay in a vulnerable state, allowing Morgana to take over! That...that..._witch!_" He stops his walk and leans against the cold, brick wall. Looking defeated.

"Merlin, if you think that Arthur would react to Morgana like that... then we have to do something." I say, urgently, not wanting Camelot to fall to one of the most evil sorceress' of all time.

Merlin looks up from the ground- his face was somber.

"There is nothing we can do." He seemed to be looking somewhere distant. "Camelot will fall to the hands of Morgana."

I shake my head. "That's not true- we can do something! We can _prove _to Arthur that magic _can _be a force of good!"

Merlins face started to look a bit healthier when I brought that up. He seemed- to be in thought.

Then he looked just up-right cheery. "You're right!" He smiles. "And I know just the right person to help us!"

* * *

Gwen looked at Merlin and I with an astonished face when we finished explaining ourselves. Especially Merlin, since all I told Gwen was that I was a sorceress as well. Not from the future though, that

would be a bit too much to handle in such short notice. Merlin told Gwen of how he came to be in Camelot, Kilgharrah, Gaius' help, and how many times he had saved Arthur with magical aid.

"You are a sorcerer. _You?_" Gwen's eyes were wide and believing.

Merlin nodded, staying serious.

"Gwen, we really need your help." He says, looking straight into Gwen's eyes. A hand on her shoulder.

I knew I shouldn't have felt this way, but a pang of jealousy roared throughout my body. Even though I knew there was nothing to fear from Gwen- I mean, in the legends she marries Arthur and then cheats on him with Lancelot time to time again. However knowing that they were so close, and at one point even _kissed _in the beginning of the series seemed to worry me. Not that I should be worried, of course. It's not like we actually had a relationship.

I unintentionally glower at the hand on Gwen's shoulder.

I'd have to admit though, I was beginning to develop feelings for Merlin. On the series I only enjoyed watching his character because he had a really fun plot to follow. I never exactly was obsessed

with him or the actor who played him. (Colin Morgan). I always thought he was attractive, of course, but that's tv for you. They always use commercial savvy actors in all of the big roles. However,

seeing him in person, getting to know him more than I thought to be possible... that was another thing altogether than watching television. Though the thought of all this was destined was a bit

uncomfortable, the idea was also extremely alluring. Merlin is such a sweet, caring, selfless, and courageous person. Who wouldn't favor his company?

I shake the look of my face and force a smile. I did like Gwen. I really did. So, I wasn't really about to show her that I had just wanted to kick her in the shin and out of the room.

"Gwen, please, this would be a humungous favor to _us _and _we _would owe you big time!" I didn't mean to put a stress on us and we- but the situation seemed to call upon it.

Merlin gave me a small 'curious look' but I shook it off with a shrug of my shoulders.

Gwen shook her head slightly as if in thought. "Alright. I'll help you. Yet, how will I? I have no control over anything that happens in this castle. How am I supposed to help? I'm just a servant."

"_That _is why we need you to go to Arthur. Drop a few hints if you know what I mean." Merlin smirks knowingly, "You _are _the only one to get to that clot pole mind of his."

Though in a serious predicament, I felt the need to laugh at the nickname.

Gwen blushes. "Well, alright... but you owe me!" She points a finger jokingly at Merlin.

She turns to me and gives a small hug before she walks out of the room.

"Do you think this will work?" I ask Merlin.

"Well, it's the only shot we have." He says, sighing, and sitting in the spare cot Gaius reserved for patients. Head in his hands.

I sigh as well and sit next to him, putting what I hoped to be a reassuring hand on his back.

"I talked to the guards." I say, biting my lip, "Apparently Morgana had stormed over here with a large monster. Seemed to be a confused cyclops from Sir Leon's description. Big, hairy, one-eyed and

scary." I giggled, "When is she going to get a bit more creative? It's like the Odyssey- written by Homer around the year 1194 BC. Odysseus defeats and escapes a cyclops's clutches by stabbing it's

eye. It's greatest weakness. Since he only has one, that is. Arthur apparently poked it's eye out with his sword. Not that difficult- if you're smart enough to do it."

"I've heard of that. The Odyssey. I heard it was a bunch of rubbish from Rome." Merlin says, seriously.

"It's from Greece, for one fact. And it is not rubbish! It is a classical piece of literature written by one of the worlds most brilliant authors- right next to Shakespeare." I play-slap his arm. "Appreciate the art!"

Merlin's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Who in heck's name would name their son Shakespeare? How peculiar!"

I give him a dead-panned look and then remember what time period this was.

"Ohhhhh." I say to myself.

"Shakespeare is from the near future by a good hundred years or so. His real name was William, it is just that his last name is more memorable. Just like how there will be only one Merlin- and one King Arthur. That's what happens when you're a legendary figure."

"Am I a legend to you?" He smirks, getting a bit cocky.

I act as if I'm in deep thought.

"Nope." I say, poking his nose with my finger, then walking out of the room.

"Wait! What is I act all legend-like? Would it change then?"

"Nope!" I call from the hall.

Merlin let himself fall back onto the cot with a sigh.


	7. Gwen And Arthur Mini Chapter

Chapter 8

Hey, everyone! Don't you just love snow days? I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm involved with my school production of Les Miserables and I have had a pretty hectic schedule. The following chapter will be focused on Gwen/Arthur. Enjoy and Review!

~HMJ

Gwen approached his highness' chambers cautiously. She had heard that he was not allowing anyone in at the moment, but with a steady hand she knocked on the heavy wooden doors.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Gwen could hear Arthur yell from inside, sounding more frustrated than usual.

"Arthur; it's me. Gwen." She says, her eyes meeting the floor. She hadn't often heard him use that tone of voice around her.

The door opened quickly and a pale wrist grabbed Gwen's, pulling her inside. Gwen lets out a small gasp of surprise, but it is quickly smothered when she was brought into Arthur's embrace.

"I am so glad you're here..." Arthur whispers, his head on top of hers.

Gwens hand caresses the side of his face, forcing him to look down at her.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

Arthur deeply sighs and sits at his table.

"I...I don't know what to do, Gwen." He starts picking at an idle splinter on his table, " About Morgana."

Gwen looks down at the floor. "Yes, I know."

"Every time I feel as if things are beginning to get better, to become almost normal again; she comes back. This is the third time she has been back since we defeated her." Arthur whispers, his head shaking in disbelief.

"Arthur," Gwen sighed, leading him to sit down on his bed, "You can't let her effect you."

Arthur looks at Gwen in disbelief, "How can I not? She's my sister! I grew up knowing her my entire life; not as a sister, exactly, but a sister-like figure. And now, now she is attempting to take over my kingdom; all because of magic! Magic! Has she not learned anything from my father? It is forbidden because of the danger it can bring." Arthur claimed, stubbornly.

"Attempting to ban it from the kingdom is also not helping, Arthur, I hate to admit it; but it's causing more danger from those that want it here than those who don't. Do you ever wonder about them? About why they are acting so viciously?" Gwen says, calmly, testing the waters.

Arthur collects his thoughts for a moment, taking deep, calming breaths.

"I think you need to leave, Gwen. I'm not angry at you; I just need a bit of time to think."

Gwen nods and stands, pressing a quick kiss to Arthur's forehead.

"Let me know when you're ready to speak again, alright?"

Arthur gives Gwen a small smile and watches her as she walks out the door.


	8. The Outcome of A Nightmare

**Note to readers:**

**Thank you all so very much for reviewing! It makes my day and it would be lovely if you reviewed even more so than usual! :) I am soooo sorry for **

**the lack of updates up until recently. Exams were terribly stressful as well as end of the year performances; but now it is summer, so I will **

**thankfully be available to update so much more often!**

**Thank you very much to reading this much! :D**

**Keep reviewing & I'll update more!**

**~HMJ**

**_The night was cold, and dark. The air stale, and full of the wholesome smell of grass. I was surrounded by the tallest trees in the darkling forest; the _**

**_branches seeming to collapse down into the circular clearing I was standing in. The moon was barely shining in, as I was under a place where the _**

**_branches of the trees met- and it was so dark I could barely see. _**

_**Then, suddenly, I heard a noise. Small; yet comprehensible. A crunch of what seemed to be a footstep. **_

"_**Who's there?" I call out, searching the clearing with my eyes. **_

_**I hear another crunch, and quickly turn to the source. **_

_**There, with a dagger in hand, was Morgana. And the dagger she held; was pointing to me. **_

I wake with a gasp; tears quickly springing into my eyes, and do the only thing I could think of.

_Merlin! _I call with my mind. _Merlin, please! _

Within seconds Merlin comes bursting through my door; disheveled in appearance with a worried look on his face.

"Haley? What is it? What's wrong?" Merlin runs to my bedside.

I quickly stand and throw myself into his arms; sobbing against his shoulder.

Surprised at my action, he tenses a bit; but then relaxes into my hold.

"Shh... It's alright. Calm your nerves. What was it? A nightmare?" He makes a small circling motion on my back.

I nod my head.

"I'm sorry to worry you and call you here like that, I didn't know what else to do when I woke." I struggle to say, my voice shaky.

"No, it's alright; really. I'm a...light...sleeper. Yes. A light sleeper." Merlin lies, cracking a small one-sided smile. Unconvincingly.

I pull away and manage to smile. "You are a terrible liar."

"That; I am." He chuckles and takes a seat at the table. "So, what was it that ails you?"

"I think... I think that I have just had a vision. In my dream. Like Morgana in season 1 with the episode about Sophia attempting to drown Arthur."

Merlin's eyebrows scrunch up together, "You know about that?"

"Of course. I know just about everything after you were sent here by your mother from Ealdor. At least the important events." I explain, "But that's besides the

point."

"Huh." Merlin pauses, "Well, go on then. What was it about?"

"It started in the darkling forest. I was alone; until I heard a noise. The sound of a footstep nearing my direction." I take the seat across from him.

"Then, I heard the crunching noise again and turn around towards it. There, standing before me, was Morgana; holding a dagger and aiming it towards my face." I

start to break down again. "I have never been so afraid in my life, Merlin. It's worse than going on roller coasters that go in loops and The Mummy at Universal

Studios!"

"I'm going to pretend I know what those are and agree with you." Merlin responds and sighs. He puts his hand on mine and gives me a look of sincerity.

"I am _not _going to let anyone hurt you. _Especially _Morgana. Look, even when she used to have visions like this they were not always as it seems. And I promise you; I

will make sure that you will stay safe."

"But how can you be so sure?" I whisper, looking hopefully into his eyes.

"You heard what Kilgharrah said. We need each other. For more reasons than one," He says, squeezing my hand gently. "So I'm not going to let you go without a

chance at what those reasons possibilities can become; and what they may be becoming to me already." He searches my eyes for clues as to what I may be thinking.

"You really are amazing, Merlin..." I smile slightly at him, "You seem to know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"I suppose that's how it works, doesn't it?" He smiles back at me, "We are after all, what people call 'soul mates' according to Kilgharrah. It has to be worth something

of comfort and such."

"I suppose so." I say, getting up and giving him another hug.

"Thank you, Merlin." I whisper.

"Anytime."


	9. Answers

That morning I woke to find Merlin sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I had not wanted to be alone after that terrible vision, and he, being Merlin, had selflessly

complied to my wishes. I smile slightly to myself at the sight of his head leaning back on my wall, his face calm; the sound of his gentle breathing filling the space

between us.

It's strange how fate works, I think to myself. How it was I that traveled backwards in time without even a thought. How did it happen? I ponder; thinking back three

days time.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I shake away my thoughts and pick up my hot pink laptop case from my day bed(Though I would prefer a dark green or purple). I unzip the foam material in the _

_pursuit of the information I was looking for._

_Merlin season 4 air date in the United States_

_I groan when I see the endless response I was really hoping to avoid. Merlin is expected to air with 10 new episodes in the year 2012._

_How was I supposed to wait all that time? I didn't want to miss out on all of the action, the fantasy! What else was I supposed to do with my extra time after musical _

_rehearsals, and singing in town concerts? I wish there was a way I could see the adventures Merlin and Arthur whenever I want!_

_I collapse on my bed in anguish when I feel a strange tingling. I frantically look around for the cause of the sensation when my eyes land on the sight of my hand. It _

_was emitting light- like real light, but it was green and spreading. Before I know it my whole body glowed the strange color and I uttered words I could barely _

_understand._

_It almost reminded me of-_

_My world went black._

* * *

I sit up in bed quickly, thinking about what I had thought right before I lay in bed that day.

"I had wished it!" I say out loud, making Merlin visibly twitch and turn his head.

Yet, if I had wished it; did I change fate? Was I really supposed to be here? I was never in the legend. What if, since apparently I'm magical, I had changed the past?

What if I was never supposed to have what's now in front of me? My face drops as I glance at Merlin, looking at him in anguish.

If this was true, I was never supposed to be with him. Though, I had only wished to see his adventures with Arthur, whenever I had wanted...

Did I have to be very close to him in order to do that? Wasn't that what the show was for?

I scoff at the idea. The show probably only gets half the action. Which proves my point; I'm not supposed to be here.

There was only one way to be sure. To consult with Kilgharrah once again, but this time, alone. There are some questions that just need to be answered, and I'm just

tired of waiting for them to play themselves out.

So, I quickly get out of bed and proceed to my closet, grabbing the first cloak I see, a beautiful dark blue beauty, as to cover my nightdress; as I was not going to risk

getting changed if Merlin was to wake up. I make my way over to the door carefully, but pause to get a blanket from the linen closet; taking it and wrapping it around

Merlin's shoulders, gently, as not to wake him up. I look at his angel-like expression in determination.

I will find out if I am really meant to be with you. God knows I want it to be true.

As I approach the field that Merlin and I had gone to two nights before, I start devising a plan. Okay, I'm not a dragonlord. How am I supposed to summon him? I

think back on the last couple of days and am suddenly hit by a grand idea. By thought. I will attempt to do the same thing I did to communicate with Merlin. Focus on

the person, or in this case, creature; I wanted my thoughts to reach and just, well, let him hear it.

_Kilgharrah? Kilgharrah, if you can hear me, please; if you happen to have the time- meet me in the field where I had met you with Merlin before? _

I tried to keep it polite as to not upset a dragon who could very likely burn me and all of my insanity to pieces.

_If we must, young one._

Yes! I think to myself, doing a victory fist pump; 21st century style.

_Thank you. _

I wait a few moments, and Kilgharrah lands in the field; the beating of his wings almost silent against the wind. It was still dark out, as it was early morning, so I

didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him.

"What is it you called me here for, Princess?" Kilgharrah said, being his same old mysterious self.

"I need answers. Real answers. I just..."

"You are doubting what is clearly around you."

I look at Kilgharrah in surprise, "Yes, how did you know that? Oh, wait, don't answer that." Of course Kilgharrah knows, he's _**Kilgharrah**__._

"Young one, you do not need to fret. Everything is as it should be."

"But I wasn't born here, not in this time period; and I _wished _to be here. I'm afraid... I'm afraid that I influenced all of this happening, since I have magic."

Kilgharrah looked at me for a moment, and then... he laughed.

"Princess, you weren't born in this time period for a reason. In order for the prophecy to play out, you needed to survive after birth. Since you were born so early, you

weren't so lucky the first time around. The druids had gone back in time and transported you from your mother's womb to another's, to your future mother. You

simply changed places with a child of the future. You were always meant to be here, in Camelot."

"So then how is it I got back, without knowing I was supposed to be here? I'm not in the legend in any shape or form." I fight back, curiously.

"That was how it was meant to be; the future was hinting that you had to come back. That's why that television show started in the first place. The magic of the old

religion working at it's best; planting the 'ideas' in the producers mind that brought the show itself to the big screen. Just so you could become familiar with your true

time. As for the legend, the future children also think that Merlin was an old man with a beard long enough to sweep debris off the street. If that isn't insolence, I

don't know what is."

"So this means, I am truly never going back?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Time will tell, young one. Time will tell."

And with that ending statement, a new hope began in my soul. For the first time I got here, except for when I met Merlin, I had truly smiled.


	10. Spells

When I got back to my chambers, Merlin was up lounging in the chair by my table, looking slightly disheveled and exceedingly handsome in his state of drowsiness.

"Merlin!" I smile as I rush to him, surrounding him in a tight embrace.

Taken aback, Merlin tenses but slowly relaxes in my arms. "What is it?" He asks hesitantly, though I could hear the smile in his voice.

"We can do it! I can go home!" I smile widely at him, pulling away soon enough to see a frown forming on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I match his expression, taking in his features.

Merlin looks down for a moment and looks back up with a different expression all together. "What about the prophecy? What about us?" he makes a gesture to my hand, which was on his chest. "I don't want you to leave."

"That's the best part, Merlin! I think you can go with me!" I smile a little wider, and start to comb my fingers through his hair.

"I can't just leave my destiny, my love. Neither can you. You were in the prophecy, so that must mean you have to stay... right?" He looks unsure, staring into my eyes in an unnerving manner.

"But that's just it! Maybe destiny has it set out that we go back to the future together and you can become a better wizard! Maybe that's why I was sent here! To bring you to the future and to bring you back with more knowledge; an otherworldly perception!" I look into his eyes and find myself to get lost in them.

"Kilgarrah had told us that we would have to work to become 'one', right? Well, you will never truly understand where I came from unless you can see it. I may not be able to see my family again, as Kilgarrah said, but I should be able to go back for a short while with you!" I explained, giving him a hopeful look. "Just give it a shot, please. We can come back; I know we have to fulfill the prophecy... but I really need a chance to say goodbye to the world I once knew. To my life, really."

Merlin sighs in submission. "Well; alright. But wait- Kilgarrah said you were never meant to leave! What made him change his mind?" He asks, curiously, looking at me like I was was losing my mind.

"Well, I seem to recall him saying I couldn't leave you. He didn't say that the prophecy couldn't be fulfilled with some minor detours along the way." I say, defensively.

"So you're proposing that we go to the future for a while, if we can somehow go to the future, then come back as if the lapse of time never had occurred?" Merlin raises his eyebrows in question.

"Precisely." I say, as if it were the most simple concept in the world, "Why would it matter if we left, if we had never truly left at all, even though during the time of time travel we would technically leave and have an alternate future awaiting therefore ripping part of the space time continuum in half or less than half, however scientists may put it, when we in reality haven't left, in the future, at all!?" I rant.

"I caught just about a quarter of that statement." Merlin deadpans.

"Have I mentioned that I watch too much Doctor Who?"

"Who?"

* * *

Delighted with the new developments, I coaxed Merlin into looking through his spell book to see if he could find anything useful in the premise of time travel.

One hour into the task:

"Did you find anything, yet?" I ask, impatiently, hanging upside down from the cot in Gaius' study.

"No, not as of yet." Merlin said, sighing and furrowing his eyebrows. He was about half way through the spell book, his eyebrows furrowed; with a collective, concentrated expression gracing his face.

I lightly groan as I continue to count all of the vials of who-knows-what medical torture of the medieval ages found in the chambers.

"You know, that's not very princess-like, m'lady." Merlin smirks, glancing up from the book.

"Oh, put a sock in it. In the 21st century, hanging upside down like a capuchin is all the rage and very lady-like, thank-you-very-much!" I retort, blushing as I pull myself up-right.

"What in the hell is a capuchin?" He asks.

"A mo-"He cuts me off, "You know what? Never mind. I'm learning not to ask."

I stick my tongue out at Merlin. "Meanie." I grumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I reply quickly.

Merlin shakes his head and proceeds to return back to the boring silence we started out in.

"I think I may have found something..." Merlin says, his hand on a new page.

"Oh! Let me see, let me see!" I run to look over his shoulder at the page before him. "What does it say?" My eyebrows furrow; _T__his looks like some strange form of pig latin. _

"Do pigs speak where you come from?" Merlin looks at me, wide-eyed.

"No!" I scold him, hitting the back of his head, "Now get on with it!"

"Now I know how you're related to Arthur." Merlin grumbles, grimacing.

"But I mean it in a nice way!" I smile, innocently.

"Sure you do." Merlin says back, chuckling. Feeling impatient, I beckon him with my eyes to explain.

"On the page you see before you is a sort of spell that lets you transport you from one place to another. I believe that if you are able to think of the exact time period and place that you want to be in, we should be able to combine our magic and be successful."

"In other words, you say the spell, we hold hands, and I concentrate on the place we need to be?" I raise my eyebrows.

"That sounds about right." Merlin says, smiling in a goofy way.

"Oh my goodness! It's official, you are a life saver!" I hug Merlin tight, ecstatic. "Let's go!"

"Now?" Merlin asks, surprised. "Shouldn't we tell someone where we are going, Haley?"

"Nope! We don't need to, remember what I said? It will be like we were never gone!" I smile.

"If you say so; then I guess I believe you." He smiles back, rolling his eyes.

"Start." I say, taking hold of both of his hands in my own.

I close my eyes and concentrate on my school, the one place I know my parents would not be looking for me.

"_Scopula volo me ad locum, manifestum ferre et cogitationibus quantum inspiraverit!_" I feel power rush through me as Merlin's magic mixed with my own, feeling as though I was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner.

"Open your eyes." Merlin whispers into my ear, "I am pretty confident in the fact that we have arrived."

Before my own eyes soon stood the back of my school, Tall Water High; red bricks, dirty windows, in all of it's glory.

"Welcome home, Princess." Merlin says, with a smile on his face.

Welcome home, indeed.

(( AN: Share the love and leave a comment!:) ))

* * *

Please review and comment! :) I would really love some motivation; I'm loving writing this story and I really want to finish it. So please be a love and r&r for me! Spread the love! Any guy readers out there? Just curious. Leave a comment!

Poll: Where should they live for the time being?

-On a beach

-In a forest

-A school shed(awkward)

-A friends house(Who is very, very star-struck)

Thanks for reading! :)

(How would you guys feel about a twilight imprint fan-fic from your's truly?)

-HMJ


	11. The Future

Updates were made on previous chapters to condense smaller chapters!

* * *

"Okay. There is one thing that I am absolutely sure of." I whisper, glancing around the back of Tall Water High's bleachers with caution.

"And what would that be?" Merlin asks, curiously.

"At all costs we must avoid the _cheerleaders_." I say, with a very serious expression gracing my features.

"Are they magical creatures? Vile little things?" I shake my head in defiance.

"They aren't dangerous in that sense. Trust me, I was one in elementary school. Then I converted. However, they have hated me ever since the big "I quit"...so... now I just avoid them to protect myself from the Vine or Instagram."

"What is the Vine? I won't even ask about the inst-what ever that was since I can barely pronounce it."

"It is like the 'Rumor Mill' or the 'Grape Vine' but ten times worse. It opens you up to international humiliation and a slightly corrupt source of entertainment." My face darkens, "It is highly addictive. Yet the clutches of Imgur and Instagram are too thick."

"Alright, hold on a moment, then what is-"

I stop him in the middle of his statement. "Shh! There is no time to explain now, one of the cheerleaders, Trinity, is headed this way. I'll explain later when I get you in front of a computer, laptop or tablet device."

"What is a—" Merlin starts.

"I said shh!"

With that I drag Merlin across the back of the bleachers, across the track, and into the school shed.

"Stay as still as humanly or warlock-ly possible, I have a feeling we might be in here for a while..." I peer out of the shed through a small crack in the wood of the door. Trinity was walking past the shed with her crones on the track- Libby and Cara.

Trinity, herself, was a typical queen bee. She has medium-length, dark brown hair that was shined and straightened to perfection, pearly white teeth, bright blue eyes, and a perfectly airbrushed tan complexion.

Libby has bright red hair that was obviously dyed, blue eyes, and perfect boobs which I was convinced she had paid for after she came back to school last summer.

Cara was short, with brown hair and highlights, brown eyes, and a fiery temper. She was not one to mess with, and I am sure that she is only kept around by Trinity and Libby to scare away potential competitors.

"I am beginning to wonder about your sanity, Princess. Surely the world has not changed that much since my time." Merlin's mouth twists up into a smile on one side, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"As a servant, were you deliberately taught to defy everything that royalty told you?!" I put my hands on my hips, turning towards him in a joking manner.

"Not exactly, but I contribute my wit to Gaius' influence." He smirks.

"Quiet down! If we're not more careful, they're going to hear us spea-" As though my sentence was an invitation, the door to the school shed busted open and none other than the she-devil herself stood before me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't for the self-proclaimed loser come back from her disappearance act cry for attention. Looks like you were having fun while you were away, considering the hunk of nerd you were shacking up in here with. Tell me-were you here the whole time or did you just want to play seven minutes in heaven with your new nerd-boy? What's with your outfit, did you hideout at the renaissance faire?" Trinity spit out, not wasting any time in her goal to ruin my social life.

"Ok, Trini-_bee_, first of all I did _not disappear_ because I wanted to or to get attention and that's none of your damn business in the first place! My outfit is gorgeous, and obviously above your price range. As for Mer-" I pause, "Colin, this _nerd-boy_ is hotter than anyone you'd ever get and I'd gladly play seven minutes in heaven with him but I don't have to because I'm not a slut like you and I know I can get that any time I want without any effort." I smirk, exaggerating so she'd leave us alone.

"Hey, no one talks to Trin-trin like that! No one!" Cara screeches, taking a step forward.

"Yeah! What she said!" Libby joins in.

"If you take another step towards me, you will thoroughly regret it." My eyes darken, challenging them.

Merlin, at this point, just looked plain confused. **_I'm not hot. It's not hot outside._**

I hold back a laugh. "I mean it." I warn.

Trinity rolls her eyes and holds her hand up in a stop gesture.

"She's not worth our time, girls. She's simply living her life like the hobo we thought she'd become since middle school. No need to stomp on trash when it's already been thrown away."

"Yeah, whatever." Cara mutters, glaring at me.

The girls turn around in a simultaneous movement—which they obviously must have practiced—and began to strut away.

As Trinity is walking, I channel my energy and my eyes flash; making her trip mid-step, falling face-forward onto the track.

"Trinity, you have to be careful! You don't want to risk breaking a nail!" I call after her, not bothering to hide my amusement at what I did.

Trinity let out a diva scream, "Whatever, nerd-girl!" as she walked away with her cronies towards the school.

"What..was..that?" Merlin asks, slowly.

"The she-devil, reincarnated."

"Morgana?" He asks, bewildered.

"No, I'm being sarcastic. She's just a prat." I glare in the direction she left.

"You hate her just as much as I hated Arthur when I first met him." Merlin stated.

"More." I go to sit on a bench that was aligned to the edge of the track and pat the spot next to me for Merlin to sit.

"...you called me Colin? Who is this Colin?"

"Just your tv double. I'll explain later. Since Kilgharrah said that Colin basically doesn't exist I thought it would be safe to use that as your name, here."

He reluctantly sat on the bench, "This seat will not start to move or do peculiar future things, will it?"

"No," I laugh, "It's called a bench."

"Like a work bench?" Merlin asks.

"Wow, that's the first thing you got semi-right." I smile, "I'm impressed."

"Are you?" Merlin smirks, getting a bit closer to me.

"Maybe." I smirk back, but noticing he was close I blushed and turned my head in the other direction.

"Haley," Merlin's hand reaches for my face, and turns my head back towards him,

"You are so peculiar."

"Hey! That's not nice!" I pout, kicking myself on the inside for silently wishing for him to kiss me.

Merlin chuckles, "I am not saying that being peculiar is a bad thing."

His hand pushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear, causing my heart to beat a mile a minute.

"In fact," he smiles lightly at me,

"I find it to be very endearing."

He leans in closer, brushing his lips against mine in the most gentlemanly manner possible and pulls away.

"Oh no, that won't do at all." I smile, and pull on his shirt to capture him in a kiss with all the emotion I could muster.

After pulling away, Merlin leans his forehead against mine. He was smiling, and looked content.

"So..." He started, "What was that seven minutes in Heaven remark?"

* * *

**Leave a comment if you want more!** Are you enjoying the story so far? Check out the updates on previous chapters! :) ~HMJ


End file.
